


Dear Father Christmas

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy insists that Harry writes his letter to Father Christmas. He has been good, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Father Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://capitu.livejournal.com/profile)[capitu](http://capitu.livejournal.com/) for [](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/profile)[hd_owlpost](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/) 2014 ♥

**Title:** Dear Father Christmas  
 **Summary:** Teddy insists that Harry writes his letter to Father Christmas. He has been good, after all.  
 **Word Count:** 800  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Notes:** This was written for [](http://capitu.livejournal.com/profile)[**capitu**](http://capitu.livejournal.com/) for [](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_owlpost**](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/) 2014 ♥

 

Dear Father Christmas,

I'm just doing this for Teddy. I feel a bit daft, to be honest. But here goes...

I have been a (mostly) good boy this year, and have been told by my friend Teddy that I should let you know and ask for something for Christmas. I've also been asked to remind you that Teddy would very much like a new broom (and not a Cleansweep as he has one of those).

Me, though, I don't need a new broom. I have more than enough, what with Nimbus naming that model after me. If only they'd gift me with a children's model instead, and then Teddy wouldn't keep on about it all the time!

Clothes, too, I have no need of. Obviously, I wear clothes; I simply mean I need no more. My wardrobe is fit to bursting and I'm pretty sure I couldn't fit any more in if I wanted to. Besides, I only wear the same jeans and jumper if I can get away with it.

I can't think of anything I actually want. Not something you can buy, anyway. No, what I want (what I need) is something different.

I have lots of different people in my life. I have a family in the Weasleys. I have wonderful friends in Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville. I have Teddy and Andromeda. But I'm missing that person. You know, that one.

The one who will sit with me after work and hear all my stories about old Frank and his straggly dog who desperately needs a bath. The one who will tell me stories of his day while I laugh and refill the wine glasses.

I want the one who makes me smile by just being there. With a simple smile that can light up my world. I want someone who is on my side all the time, but not someone who just bows to me because of my name.

I want someone who I can rely on and who can rely on me. Someone who will love me and will let me love them. Someone who isn't too afraid of my name to tell me what's what and when I'm being a prick. (Which, according to Ginny, is at least twice a week.)

I want someone who will date me and not run straight off to the papers. I want someone I can trust implicitly. And not just with my heart.

And as I'm turning into a soppy sod, I'll leave it there. In short, I don't want anything but a miracle and please make sure Teddy gets everything he wants. He really loves Christmas and deserves everything.

Love,  
Harry.

~

Oh, wow. I was just looking through the desk for last year's Christmas cards (Don't judge; I know I should have just sent them last year, but I forgot. They might as well get sent this year. Hermione would be pleased; I'm saving paper) and I found this letter. It's a bit embarrassing, actually. I was such a soppy so and so this time last year. I'm glad I've found it and not anybody else!

I'm finishing this off though instead of just chucking it in the fire because of one reason only. I need to thank you. I don't know how you did it. Nothing should surprise me about magic after all this time, but it still does.

So, firstly, thank you! This past year has been amazing. I don't know how you saw my letter or how you managed it, but it has been brilliant.

Draco is brilliant.

He comes home from work and laughs in all the right places at my stories. He rubs my feet at night when it's been particularly busy in the shop (after I've taken a bath, of course). He calls me out on all my crap and doesn't give two knuts about my name. Of course, with our history it took a while to get to where we are, but I'm so glad we persevered and wouldn't give this year up for all the gold in Gringotts.

He is a joy to be with and can make me smile with the smallest of looks or touches. He's even learned to get along with my friends, as bizarre as it sounds. He and Ginny make a right pair. More than once Ron has smacked me for introducing them.

He and Teddy get along marvellously and through their relationship, Andromeda has made amends with her sister. I'm looking forward to a Christmas filled with and even larger family and a lot more laughs.

I know I can trust him, and not only with my heart. I love him and it's because of you that I let him in. I will never doubt you again, Father Christmas (and Teddy).

Love,  
Harry x


End file.
